Transformers: Evil Forces of The Decepticons
by robottherapist
Summary: Four million years ago, the Decepticons took up arms to build a better Cybertron. Now the war is over. But sometimes taking up arms is a lot easier than putting them back down...
1. 12 Angry Robots

Four million years ago, the Decepticons took up arms to build a better Cybertron. Now the war has ended. But sometimes taking up arms is easier than putting them back down…

 **Transformers: Evil Forces of the Decepticons**

 **By Dan Brodribb**

The mission was going well-far better than Onslaught had hoped for, given the circumstances-and then the shuttle exploded.

"Report!" The Combaticon leader demanded. "What happened?"

"The entire back half of the ship is gone, " Blast Off said. "We've lost Razorclaw and the others."

"Also, we're going down hard," Wildrider added. "Anyone knows any good crashing songs, this is the time."

Motormaster rose from his seat and pointed at Onslaught. "This is all your fault!"

"Hey, Blast Off," Wildrider said. "How many Autobot Wreckers does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

A moment later the front part of the ship hit the atmosphere and the time for talking was over.

 **CAST**

Front Section

ONSLAUGHT (Combaticon Leader) Has a plan

MOTORMASTER (Stunticon Leader) Tyranny through tyranny

BLAST OFF (Combaticon) The classy Decepticon

WILDRIDER (Stunticon) Likes to break the tension.

Aft Section

RAZORCLAW (Predacon Leader) Deadly. Competent. Cunning. Everything a leader needs but ambition.

BRAWL (Combaticon) Yeserday's warrior fighting today's war.

BREAKDOWN (Stunticon) Thinks we should run before its too late.

DEAD END (Stunticon) Knows it's already too late.

DRAG STRIP (Stunticon) Knew Mirage, worked with Mirage, and you sir, are not Mirage

DIVEBOMB (Predacon) Too cool for this.

HEADSTRONG (Predacon) needs his eyes examined

RAMPAGE (Predacon) Anxious to prove himself. Anxious in general.

TANTRUM (Predacon) Does his job.

VORTEX (Combaticon) Staunch defender of enhanced interrogation techniques

BEACHCOMBER (Autobot) The Autobot abides

MIRAGE (Autobot) Likes guns, money, and conspiracy theories. Not in that order.

 **PART 1: 12 Angry Robots**

The back half of the shuttle hit the planet's surface, ricocheted upwards and came down again, skidding across the terrain as it tumbled over and over. When it stopped moving, Razorclaw sat for a moment among the twisted wreckage and then unbuckled his safety restraints.

Brawl had already pulled himself loose. He was standing near the aft end of the shuttle throwing things and screaming. Rampage was rapidly transforming back and forth between tiger and robot modes. Mirage was crouched over Beachcomber, who looked shell-shocked, but functional. Drag Strip stood over the two Autobot observers wearing his characteristic smirk.

Divebomb dropped from the sky, transforming smoothly in midair to land in front of the Predacon leader.

"I don't remember _this_ part of Onslaught's master plan," he said.

Razorclaw nodded. "Take a look around, please. I'd love to know a little more about where we are."

"On it," Divebomb said. He transformed and was gone again, his winged form swallowed by dust and smoke.

"Come on, Dead End," Breakdown said to his Stunticon comrade, who was lying on the ground on his back. "You have to get up."

"No, thanks. I'm staying stay right here."

"We need you," Breakdown said. "Our ship is down. We don't know what's out there. We're in real trouble, here."

"Exactly," Dead End said. "We might as well accept it. We're doomed. Our situation is hopeless. I can't think of a single thing that would make it worth it to go on."

"Snap out of it," Breakdown hissed, looking around. "I didn't see any of the 'bots that were on the bridge. For all we know, Motormaster could be dead…"

"Motormaster could be dead?" Dead End sat up and began fastidiously dusting himself off. "Maybe there is some hope left, after all."

"Razorclaw?" Headstrong's voice came from near the back of the wreckage, close to the Autobot observers.

"Tantrum's down."

"All you had to do is fly the shuttle."

Onslaught and Blast Off stood on the planet's surface scanning the ground, the horizon, the sky…anywhere but the spot where Motormaster stood kicking Wildrider repeatedly in the body.

There were few things more socially awkward than being a bystander to Decepticon-on-Decepticon discipline.

"Fly. The. Shuttle." Motormaster punctuated each word with another kick to his fallen subordinate. "How hard is that to do?"

"Back to work," Onslaught told Blast Off and then turned back to the Stunticon leader. "Motormaster, we have a mission to attend to,"

Onslaught had been aiming for a tone of respectful, but unmistakeable authority. He missed.

Motormaster rounded on him. "Is that a challenge, planner? Are you finally looking to be a Decepticon? I've been waiting for this moment."

" This isn't the-"

"This is the time." Motormaster thundered.

He was standing directly in front of Onslaught now, fists raised. "I was told you were in charge, but you haven't shown me you're in charge. So show me."

Onslaught was suddenly aware of Blast Off, who had put down the piece of equipment he had been carrying and folded his arms to watch the exchange. From his position on the ground, Wildrider raised his head.

"No," Onslaught said.

"No?" Motormaster boomed. "No? You back down."

"That's right. I back down." Onslaught spread his arms to the side. "For all I know, we are the only four left. There is no point in wasting resources fighting each other. If command is what you want then it's yours."

Motormaster smiled.

Blast Off looked at his leader with palpable disgust. But Onslaught wasn't finished.

"I await your orders," he said simply.

Motormaster's smile vanished and he looked suddenly uncertain.

"Our shuttle is destroyed. We've lost three-fourths of our forces. We have no way of tracking our objective or finding Quietus' monastery." Onslaught paused to let that sink in. "So. Commander. Command us. What do we do?"

For a moment the only sounds were the howl of the wind and the rattle of dust particles striking the Decepticons' metal hides. Then Motormaster roared in frustration and slammed his fists down on the remains of the console Blast Off had been carrying.

"Careful, "Onslaught said. His voice might be unpleasant, but in this moment, he was unable to keep the triumph out of it. "We're going to need that."

"He was protecting us," Beachcomber said. "He shoved me under the bench and then grabbed Mirage. Shielded him with his body. And when the back engines went…"

"Looks like some of it went right through him," Vortex said. "Ugly."

"He wasn't much to look at to start with," Drag Strip said. "No offense, Headstrong."

"He was told to keep you out of harm's way, "Headstrong said. "He did his duty."

"He was tough," said Beachcomber. "And had nuts. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"Well, make sure you put that in your little report to Prowl when you get back to Cybertron." Headstrong's voice was bitter. "That a Decepticon nearly died for you. And you call us the bad guys."

Divebomb appeared out of the storm. "Good news. There's a settlement nearby. Looks like a small village of some kind."

"Life signs?" Razorclaw asked.

"Didn't get close enough to see."

"I hope there are," Vortex said. "I have questions."

"We aren't here to torture people," Beachcomber said.

"We're here to get what we want," Vortex said. "One way is to convince them to tell us where that is."

"Or just take it," Brawl growled.

"No," Beachcomber said. "This isn't how this mission is going to work."

Brawl stepped forward. "Says who?"

"You can't do things this way."

Drag Strip said, "You're an observer, Autobot. Maybe you should talk less and observe more…like the fact you're a little outnumbered here. This isn't your mission."

Rampage and Divebomb appeared out of nowhere. Not quite stepping between the Autobot and the Decepticons, but unmistakeably ready to occupy that space.

Seemingly unbothered by the tension Razorclaw said, "My suggestion is we investigate this settlement and gather more information. I'd also like to propose postponing any potentially divisive philosophical or tactical debate until such time as we know what we're dealing with. If that's all right with everyone." His words and tone invited discussion. His gaze and body language did not. "Does anyone have more to add?"

Somebody did.

"I'm not going anywhere," Headstrong said. "I'm staying with Tantrum."

"We finish the mission," Rampage said. "That's the Predacon way."

"What do you know about being a Predacon, newspark?" Headstrong snapped. "You've barely been a thousand years with us."

"Headstrong-" Razorclaw began, already knowing it was hopeless.

Divebomb stepped forward and said quietly. "We aren't going to change his mind. And it might be for the best. His eyesight makes him a liability in this kind of climate, anyways."

Razorclaw nodded and stepped away.

Headstrong looked gratefully at his fellow Predacon.

Divebomb shrugged. "Don't say I never did nothin' for ya."

"Form up," Razorclaw said. "Autobots in the middle, Vortex and Divebomb up top. Brawl, watch our backs. Rampage, if you would be so kind as to take the lead…"

And then they were gone.

Headstrong bent over Tantrum and began cleaning the dust out of his fallen comrade's exposed circuitry. He was so intent on his work, that he didn't notice the figure coming out of the storm until it was nearly upon him.

Nearly was all the time he needed.

"It's me, It's me!" squawked Beachcomber.

Headstrong released the Autobot's throat and lowered his weapon. "What do you want? And why aren't you with the others?"

"I get around a little better in this environment than most Cybertronians," Beachcomber said. "I'll be back before they even know I'm gone."

Headstrong waited.

"Anyway, about your friend," Beachcomber said. "I just wanted to say, I know that what happened to him happened because of us and I'm sorry. I mean, I know we've all been at war for a long time, but…well, he seemed like a good dude."

Headstrong squinted at the smaller bot. "You know, Tantrum was a heck of a teammate. Worked hard. Tough. Saved my life more times than I can count. He had a bit of a temper though. Anger management problems, I guess you'd call it. Me, I'm not normally so easily frakked off. But all that said, if I were you right now, Autobot, I'd go somewhere I can't see you for a while."

Beachcomber opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and disappeared off into the sands to join the others.

Headstrong returned his attention to Tantrum. He finished clearing the dust build-up and covered the wound with plastic sheeting, securing it in place with adhesive. Tantrum's spark and transformation cog had escaped damage and-as far as Headstrong could tell-his brain module was intact and secure. So long as he could keep the other Predacon's insides from being compromised by dirt and grit, there was a good chance Tantrum would survive.

There was a saying about Decepticons: They never die, and they never learn. Pejorative or not, for his teammate's sake, Headstrong hoped the first half of that aphorism proved true one more time.

He was just finishing up when he became aware of movement off to the side.

Headstrong had terrible vision at the best of times and the blowing silicon dust made recognizing shapes even more difficult. He didn't consider himself stupid though. There was only one person it could be.

"Autobot," Headstrong began. "I told you…"

Silence rushed in.


	2. In The Village, The Quiet Village

Four million years ago, the Decepticons took up arms to build a better Cybertron. Now the war has ended. But sometimes taking up arms is easier than putting them back down…

 **Transformers: Evil Forces of the Decepticons**

 **By Dan Brodribb**

 **CAST**

 **Front Section**

 **ONSLAUGHT** (Combaticon Leader) Is on top of the world

 **MOTORMASTER** (Stunticon Leader) Is Drivin' and Cryin'

 **WILDRIDER** (Stunticon) Is hurtin' for certain

 **BLAST OFF** (Combaticon) Is off doing other things

 **Aft Section**

 **RAZORCLAW** (Predacon Leader) is in the village, the quiet village.

 **DIVEBOMB** (Predacon) is a friendly.

 **RAMPAGE** (Predacon) Tiger earning his stripes

 **BRAWL** (Combaticon) Finds change difficult

 **BREAKDOWN** (Stunticon) Shoots first

 **DEAD END** (Stunticon) has a name containing the words 'dead' AND 'end'

 **DRAG STRIP** (Stunticon) has some ideas

 **VORTEX** (Combaticon) was just asking questions.

 **BEACHCOMBER** (Autobot) The Autobot abides

 **MIRAGE** (Autobot) Likes guns, money, and conspiracy theories. Not in that order.

 **PART 2: In The Village, The Quiet Village**

Beachcomber had no problem admitting it: the Decepticons were professionals.

Razorclaw split their limited forces into two teams and they came at the village from its North and South ends, weapons out, uncomplaining of the wind-blown grit that scratched at their metal hides and build up uncomfortably in any exposed joints. The teams swept silently through the streets and met in the center to report.

"Nothing," said Rampage.

"The same," said Razorclaw.

Vortex transformed and landed from where he had been providing air support for Rampage's team. The transformation was seconds slower than it should have been and sounded slightly atonal-from the wind and dirt no doubt. "Looks like the place is abandoned."

"Let's see what there is to see," Razorclaw said. "Pair off and take a look around"

Mirage pulled Beachcomber aside. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"What was that frak you pulled back there about the village? About not shooting anyone."

"Our job is to be observers."

"So observe. Observe and shut the hell up. You may not have noticed, but we're the only two Autobots here and we are vastly outnumbered."

" You want me to stand by while the Decepticons slaughter innocent be-?

" _Potential_ innocent beings. We don't even know that there are any yet. Beings _or_ innocents"

"Potential innocent beings then. It doesn't matter. We don't stop being Autobots just because the war's over."

"You're an idiot, Beachcomber. A naïve, idealistic idiot. Did it ever occur to you to ask why Prowl sent us on this mission?"

"To keep an eye on the Decepticons. To make sure they aren't pulling a fast one."

"Yes, but why us? I've been a suspected Decepticon sympathizer since Day One. And you're an idealistic peacenik who has a tendency to open his mouth every time he sees something 'not right.' Prowl sent these guys out there to get them out of the way. Has it ever occurred to you that he might want US out of the way too?"

"No, that had not occurred to me," Beachcomber said.

But now that it had, Beachcomber couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Look at them. The Autobots. They're talking about me . Talking about killing me."

"Why would they be talking about you?" Vortex said. "I'm the one who tortured Beachcomber back before the Surge. If anything, they're talking about how to kill me."  
"I know Mirage's secret."

"Secret?"

"I know his secret. He likes to pretend he's all fancy, Mr. High and Mighty. Hints that he was upper class, but he wasn't. Blast Off was aristocracy. Mirage…he comes from the same place I do, and that's as low-down as you can get. We like hunting and racing too…but not the kind they watch up in the towers."

"He's going to kill you for that. Come on. He's an Autobot."

"He's a bot who won't let anyone know who he is," Drag Strip said. "You can't trust a bot who isn't honest with himself."

"You know you're a member of a group that calls themselves Decepticons, right?"  
"After the Menasor thing, they brought a shrink to see the five of us. One of the things he told us was: deception is one thing; dishonesty is another."

"I wouldn't know," Vortex said. "People don't lie to me. At least not for very long. Wait-look at this."

"At what?  
Vortex indicated a long crate at the side of the building they were searching.

"It's a box."  
It's a box with Quietus' seal. The bot we came here to find." Vortex pointed to a symbol on the side of the crade, nearly eroded to nothingness by the sand. "I think there are weapons inside."

"Weapons?"

"Before he disappeared, Quietus designed weapons, mostly sonics. Think of Frenzy, Thundercracker, Dirge…"

"And some of those weapons are in this box. Or maybe some new ones.

Vortex's optics glowed crimson. "Too bad, the war's over."

"Too bad," Drag Strip said, his eyes gleaming red straight back at the Combaticon. "Unless there was something in here that we could start it up again. With a different outcome."

"I wonder what your shrink would say about that."  
"Probably something about endlessly repeating the same actions and expecting different results."

"Isn't that what they say about Decepticons? We never die, but we never learn."

"Not true. I learned I like shooting things."

"What have you two found?" Rampage called, jogging over towards them.

Vortex reached inside the crate. He said, "An opportunity to start over."

There was a soft click and the crate exploded.

The explosion took out Drag Strip and sent Vortex hurtling in one direction while his right leg spun off in another. Rampage, slightly further away, was knocked to the ground. He lay there, covering his face and screaming about being blind.

The others came running from all directions. Beachcomber found himself kneeling in front of the Decepticon that had once tortured him for information, trying to make sense of the screeches and blasts of static emanating from his mouth.

That was the moment that something shapeless and fast yanked Dead End straight up into the sky.

"Defensive perimeter," Razorclaw called out as he hauled Rampage to his feet and slung one of his junior officer's arm over his shoulders. "Brawl! Transform and provide fire support."

Brawl's transformation cog whined and his joints made an unpleasant grinding noise as he struggled to shift to his tank mode.

Beachcomber rose to obey Razorclaw and Vortex grabbed his forearm.

"Don't-don't leave me," the Deception said weakly.

Beachcomber shook him off and ran.

Something dropped from above and landed behind Breakdown. He spun and opened fire, realizing too late that his target was Divebomb. The two Decepticons-shooter and shot-had time to share horrified looks before Divebomb fell sideways to the ground, showering sparks and leaking vital fluids.

Breakdown dropped in front of the fallen Predacon to see if there was anything he could do.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Divebomb was looking past him, over his shoulder. His eyes widened.

For a second time, Breakdown sensed movement from above.

This time he was too slow in turning around.

Something, several things came out of the dust and grabbed at Razorclaw. Dropping Rampage, Razorclaw focused on defending himself, firing his weapon with one hand, swiping his sword at shapes coming out of the dust with the other.

Mirage's voice came out of the sandstorm. "Razorclaw!"

"Stay back, it isn't safe," Razorclaw called out.

Mirage appeared next to him and grabbed Rampage on one side. Supporting the injured Predacon between them, Razorclaw and Mirage began to move.

"This way!" Beachcomber called out from somewhere beyond them.

"You're both here? Satisfy my curiosity, Autobots," Razorclaw said. "What part of 'Stay back. It isn't safe' was unclear?"

"In our defense," Mirage said, "when an Autobot says 'Stay back. It isn't safe,' what it means is 'I'm in need of rescue, but I'd rather sacrifice myself than ask for any help.'"

"I marvel that your side won the war."

Brawl had finally managed to transform.

Under his covering fire, Razorclaw, supporting the injured Rampage, along with Beachcomber and Mirage found shelter in a derelict building.

Beachcomber, built for these conditions, had the best vision, but even to him their attackers were little more than movement and vague shapes obscured by the blowing sand. He called out targerts and Mirage and Razorclaw fired blindly at them.

Brawl clanked towards their position. The ground on one side of him gave way beneath his treads, The tank lurched to one side. One set of tracks spun helplessly in the air, while the other was smothered in the dirt.

Once again, he began to transform.

"Hurry up!" Beachcomber called. "They're nearly on top of you."

In robot mode now, Brawl pulled himself free of the sinkhole. He was crawling forward towards them when something grabbed his legs from behind and pulled him backwards into the storm.

"They're all over the place," Beachcomber said.

"This is hopeless," Mirage said. " I'm the best shot with the most accurate rifle Cybertron's produced but in this visibility…I mean have I hit even _one_ of them yet?"

"I think I found something," Rampage called from behind them. "Can one of you sighted bots confirm that what I'm feeling beneath my hands here is a trap door?"

Beachcomber hurried over. "He's right. Seems to lead into some tunnel system."

"Tunnel to where?" Mirage asked.

"A tunnel to not-in-the-middle-of-a-sandstorm surrounded by who-knows-how-many who-knows-whats," Rampage said.

"It is a step up from our current position," Razorclaw agreed. "I'll bring Rampage and cover our retreat."

As soon as they were in the tunnels though, Rampage had other ideas.

"You're hurt," Beachcomber said. "We can't leave you."

"Of course we can," Razorclaw said, easing his blinded comrade into a comfortable seated position facing back the way they had come. "We're all Decepticons here."

"How are you going to hold anybody off when you can't see?" Mirage asked.

"We're in a tunnel. Just point me back the opposite way you're going," Rampage said. "Skipper, it's been a pleasure."

Razorclaw laid a hand upon his Rampage's shoulder. "You're a Predacon. Through and through."

"You're insane," Beachcomber said.

Rampage grunted: "Don't say I never did nothin' for ya."

The tunnel was clear of sand and wind and the floor was smooth. The Predacon leader and two Autobots transformed for speed and raced down the passage into the unknown.

Behind them, they could hear Rampage firing his weapon.

All too soon, the firing stopped.

 **Transformers: Evil Forces of the Decepticons**

 **By Dan Brodribb**

 **CAST**

 **RAZORCLAW**

 **BEACHCOMBER**

 **MIRAGE**


End file.
